Coming Home
by Poopsi17
Summary: Leah left to find herself. When she returns with her bestfriend 3 years later, How does her friend react to the changes. When danger strikes how do things play out? Leah finds more then herself back home. She finds love.
1. My Friend

**_A/N Hiiiiii So Ive decided to come back to the land of writing! Im in need of a Beta so be nice! Please... _**

Leah P.O.V

I'm here again. That place I hate. The place I left from years ago. The place I called 'Home'. Well technically I'm not there yet. I'm just outside of forks. I mean do I really want to do this now? I've changed, trust me I've changed. But has everyone else?

I talk to my brother and mother a couple of times a week. I know that Nessie is 3 years old but she looks 13. I know Claire started school 2 years ago and she loves it. I know that Kim and Jared now have a kid on the way. Paul and Rachel have 2 kids. Sam... Sam and Emily have none. Not for lack of trying I hear. She seems to be just as infertile as I am. Collin and Brady have finished school. Embry is still Embry. Nothing has changed there.

"Well are we going to go or stay on the side of the highway all this time?" Alex asks me.

I guess I should explain her. Well to explain her Id have explain where I was.

After the non-battle with the Volturi I decided that I should leave while I could. Jacob agreed with me if I agreed to come back in the next 5 years. (Its only been 3) At first I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to away from the supernatural world. No vampires or wolves. So that canceled out the northern part of the United States. So I went south. But not to far south, I'm already a hot person temperature wise. Somehow I ended up in Oklahoma. Where is that you might ask? You know that state Texas? Yes its right above that!

I ended up in a small college town. Weather-ford Oklahoma! Not to big and not to small. It fit me. I soon started to make friends weirdly enough. I mean nobody in Forks or La' Push who wasn't in my pack or vampires wanted to be my friend. I soon started college and I decided that I wanted to stay in the dorms my first year.

That is where I met Alex. She was my room-mate. Let me tell you, This girl had energy that just flowed threw her. And funny? Yes she was surely that. But she wasn't dumb. Some of the girls I've met here I just want to slap them they are so stupid. Shes strong. Not like lifting weights strong but she doesnt let people run over her and she has amouth that matches her energy. It runs. Shes one of those people that when you first meet her, it has to be when she is in a good mood. She tells me about herself. About her 6 year relationship. How she was cheated on for so long but stayed because she loved him, he was her first everything. We bonded after that. I told her about Sam and Em. Not about the wolf part, but the general stuff.

We became what they call 'Besties'. We told each other everything. (Except anything to do with wolf, vampires, supernatural things.) I met her Mother and her dog. She told me about her father being in prison and eventually told me about her being adopted and about her birth mother. Her mother actually adopted her and was her Aunt originally.

I told her about my family. I told her about my fathers passing. I told her about my mother dating the police. About my little brother. I told her about Jacob. I told her about everyone in the pack but made it to where everyone is family.

Like I said, Shes my best friend and that's why she is with me now.

_-Flashback-_

_"So where are you going to go this summer?" Alex asks while she is packing up all of her stuff._

_It's the end of the school year and the dorms make you leave. Every summer so far I've been traveling. But this summer I didn't feel like it. I was thinking of going home for the summer or going with Alex to New Orleans._

_"Well... I've been thinking" I say as I sit on my bed watching Alex Pack. She looks up at me and sits on her suitcase waiting for me to answer. " Maybe I could go home for the summer?"_

_Alex jumps up. "Ohh yeah that sounds like fun, But why just maybe?" She is now looking in the mirror fixing her hair._

_"I don't know if I can face my family. I've been away for so long." I say looking down at my nails. Alex slams her hands down on the counter and looks at me through the mirror and smiles._

_I lift my eyebrow. "Yes?"_

_"Well maybe, Just maybe I could come with you if you don't mind?" She asks while sticking her lip out like a child and blinking her eyes so fast at me._

_I think about it. I mean it would be perfect. To have someone there that I can talk to about all of my problems. To push me forward when all I want to do is go back._

_"Please?" She asks._

_"Of course my dearest Alexandria, I would be honored!" I yell and she tackles me on my bed then runs out the room yelling crazily down the halls._

_-End Flashback-_

I start the car again. In 15 minutes we are staring at my old house. My home. I look over at the overly excited friend I brought and then I think _What if she get imprinted on?_

**_A/N You guys know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love reviews, the tell me which way to take the story and how you guys like it. So press that and get to it! I try to respond to each review. You guys make me feel special xxxxx_**


	2. Edrick and the Pale people

**Seth P.O.V**

Leah called a couple of days ago saying she was coming today. She also said she was bringing a friend named Alex. Naturally I thought it was a guy. I didnt push her on the subject because I didn't want her to back out of coming.

So when I look out the window and see Leah pull up and see this girl get out of the car, I'm pretty confused.

"Hey Seth is that Leah?" Jacob asks from the couch.

"Umm, yeah." I say still looking at her friend. Shes cute if I do say so myself. She has curls that bounce in every direction possible as she walks. She looks to be Indian. No Mexican. No wait Porto Rican. No no she has to be Hawaiian. Hell I can't tell. The color of her skin is like caramel on a Sunday. She has blonde Steaks in her hair. They bring out her big brown eyes. Wait.. Did I just imprint?

Nope just love at first sight.

**Leah P.O.V**

As Alex grabs her purse from the car I look up and see my brother ogling her. I just roll my eyes. This is only the beginning. I mean Alex isn't ugly by far, Her attitude is just to strong for some of the weaker men to handle. Me and Her tore up party's. We broke hearts together!

"Leah im nervous." Alex says walking behind me. "What if they don't like me?" She whispers to me while we walk up the stairs.

"Oh trust me they are going to LOVEEEE you." I say and laugh a bit.

**-Hours later-**

"So Leah how bout we head to the Cullens?" Jacob asks a little to suspicious.

"Why?"

"Who are the Cullens?" Alex try's to whisper to me.

"Just a bunch of people who can wait till tomorrow." I mean when I left we were all pretty close. Me and Rose became kinda good friends. I loved Emmett, We would always have some sort of competition. Edward was alright. I mean he could read my mind so you kind need to be cool with him if you don't want secrets to come out. I did learn the hard way. Me and Alice had good friendship. I loved Jasper. I mean he could make me feel like I was high on life. Like I was happy...

"Come on young woman, I have to pick up Charlie from over there anyway. We can all go." My mother says while grabbing her coat and purse.

I guess that mean we are going to be going to the Mc Vamp castle. Yippy.

**Alexandria P.O.V**

I fell in love with Leah's mom right away. And if I wasn't mistaking, Her little brother liked me. ( Of course I could be mistaken because I can't take hints for the sake of my life.)

As we turn into this long drive way my mouth falls open. This place is fucking unbelievable. I don't remember her telling me she knew rich people who owned their own town practically.

"What the hell is this?" I whisper to Leah pointing towards the mansion.

"Oh just some friends." She says nonchalantly. Yeah bullshit. As we get closer I think _Total bullshit!_

As we are walking up the stairs to this beautiful house I trip. Of course. But Seth catches me. I must say he is hot. Not like that! I mean his temperature is hell of high. Actually, I notice he isn't wearing a jacket and its well below 40 degrees outside. Come to think of it, Jacob isn't wearing one and neither is Leah. Honestly Ive never seen Leah with a Jacket, or coat. And in Oklahoma we can get pretty far down in the cold.

They knock on the door and wait. When the door opens the palest guy Ive seen in life opens the door. Like Super pale. I almost think he's albino but his eyes are golden and his hair is brown. And he was the most buff albino id ever seen.

"Hi guys! Leah!" The big guy screams and picks her up, but then his eyes land on me. " Well who is this?"

"This is Alexandria, my best friend Oklahoma." Leah says. I just wave my hand.

"Well hello, I'm Emmett. Leah's favorite umm.. im just her favorite." And he laughs and hands Leah off to a group of more pale people. I'm look at them all. They all have the Pale skin and golden eyes. It's truly freaky.

As im looking around I catch the eyes of one of the guys._ I think his name is Edwin. Nope its Edrick. Id remember that. No wait its Edison. Welp I know it starts with ED so he's going to just be Ed. Why Ed are you looking at me? I'm going to tell your wife! Trust me your not my type. Maybe if you just tan a bit then maybe we can- _My thoughts are cut off by him saying something.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks me. I think of something really quick to say and I think I see a hint of regret in his eyes.

"Possibly. I'm a big porn star." I say with the most serious face I could muster. That is until Leah breaks out laughing and I have to join her.

"I think I might just like her." The blond girl walks by and say while giggling.

To my dismay, he is not blushing but looking at me questionably. _Holy hello kitty I was joking dude. Kinda freaking me out a bit. _I pull Leah close and whisper in her ear, "Why is Edrick staring at me?" She finds this funny and laughs and just walks off.

After a while I started getting acquainted with people. Edrick hasn't said anything to me since the question earlier. We all start eating. Half way through my meal I notice none of these pale people aren't eating and its starting to freak me out. As soon as I think that Edrick starts eating and the rest start taking nibbles out of stuff.

_Why aren't these people eating?! _-Sent to Leah at 7:54

_They seem to be eating to me_ -Received from Leah at 7:55

_Ugh yeah now? Weve been eating for over 30 minutes and now their soooooo hungry. Lies i tell you!_ Sent to Leah at 7:55

I look up to see Edrick staring at Leah. I swear he needs to get that under control.

"Please Excuse me." I say as I scoot away from the tabel.

"Where you headed?" Leah whispers to me.

"Outside. Need some air." I whisper back.

I step outside and just walk around. I walk just a little ways into the woods. I can still see the house clearly. I'm just walking along thinking about this trip, about those weird people inside.

suddenly I hear some movement in the forest and all of a sudden there is a figure passing me so fast I couldn't tell what it was, Then I hear more movement and a huge fucking beast comes barreling after it and runs smack into a tree while making eye contact with me.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAATTTT THE FUCKKKKKKKK! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream watching this big ass wolf laying on the ground.

Arms grab me and I'm punching and kicking.

"Calm down Alex!" Leah yells at me.

"Calm down? I just seen the unimaginable!" I yell back at her while she lets me go, I turn and face her and every fucking body that was inside. How the hell did they all get out here so fast? I'm a good 300 feet away from the house.

"Maybe your just imagining it?" Edrick says to me.

"Bitch! There is a ginormous wolf laying next to the broken tree and you're trying to tell me im imagining shit?" What the fuck does Edrick think im smoking on?

"My name isn't Edrick!" The man I thought was Edrick yells. Then I start to think.

"I never said your fucking name. How the hell did you know what I thought your name was?" I ask in a hushed tone.

**A/N Yeah EDRICK! Lol come on guys, I need the Reviews for the story to last. You all feed me!**


	3. Hi Sam

**Alexandria P.O.V**

I swear for 10 minutes we all just sat there. No one said a thing. Everyone pretty much stared at Edrick wanna be. I happen to be watching everyone else.

Leah was staring at whoever the fuck Ed is and shaking. Oh now the bitch decides she wants to be cold.

Seth is walking over to that beast of a wolf and kicks it and say get up Embry. Umm? Yall are naming wild wolves now? Then this big ass wolf starts shaking like Leah is and it turns into this sexy ass- No wait. Am I calling a wolf sexy? Anyways it turns into this naked man who covers his junk as im looking at him. I swear if I weren't extremely pissed id be hell of turned on.

"Ok what the fuck is going on. I don't give a fuck who any of you motherfucker's are. If you kill me at least one of you is dying with me. You might turn into wolves but I have God protecting me." I say as I turn and look into everyone's eyes. Then I catch Leah's. "Leah. Please tell me what the hell is going on." I say shaking myself. Except im not cold. I'm shaking trying to hold im my tears.

"I swear im going to love this girl." The blond one says standing next to the big buff one.

"Shut up Rose." Someone says.

Leah walks towards me to hug me, I stop her. Having a very and I do mean very hard time holding in my tears. At first I refuse. I mean can I trust her?

**Seth P.O.V**

"So... Did you imprint on her?" I ask Embry.

He looks at me real serious then starts smiling. "No but ill go look again and see if it happens!"

I grab him by his arm and start laughing. " I call dibs!" I tell him still laughing.

"Na.. We're not going to fight over her. We can just let her pick from between us." He says while running a hand across his stomach. I just roll my eyes.

"Your both retarded she isn't going to want either one of you." Leah says while walking past us and out the door.

"Ok. But she's still hot." Embry says looking over at Alex across the room.

**Leah P.O.V**

After long hours of explaining to Alex what the hell is going on, I decide to take a run. Alex is in the safety of Emmett. We'll see how that goes.

I've been running for about an hour when I feel someone phase in.

_"That went well don't cha think?"_ Jacob asks while running in the direction of where im currently located.

_"Ehh. It could have went without the tears. Or the screaming. Or the accusations that were thrown at me. But over all she didn't faint so I guess yes."_

Jacob trots over to where im sitting. _"So Oklahoma eh? How was that?"_

_"Erm. It's pretty fun I guess. I mean it's not big, not too much goes on there. Just going to school."_ I say watching the ocean bounce off of the cliffs.

_"School huh? Any boys you find interesting?"_ Jacob bumps into my shoulder asking.

_"Ha. No unfortunately cowboys aren't my thing."_ I laugh a little at that. I can feel Jacob put his wall up ut I don't really think much of it. I've kinda missed being in my wolf form. In Oklahoma its just hills and plains. That's it! No forest for me to run in and change my shape for an hour. I havent been a wolf since I left 3 years ago!

_"How are you and Sams pack?"_ I ask Jake. I'm not really all that curious about Sam. Its more I want to know if the alphas have their hormones in check long enough to talk to each other when necessary.

_"We are actually very communicative for your information."_ Jacob says playfully and nibbles my hind leg and runs off. Oh he wants to play? Welp guess I could test out my speed again.

I let him get a little ways in front of me and hike my highney up in the air. I swish it around before I start my run. I catch up with Jake fairly fast. I begin running circles around him and he tackles me and playfully bites me all over.

For some reason it tickles. Like extremely tickles. I phase into my human form underneath him laughing. He phases right after and still ends up tickling me.

I pull my legs around him and try to get control of myself. That is untill I realize we are naked. And my legs are holding him close to me. Not that he was trying to pull away. Quite the opposite really.

He leans in close to me, close enough I can smell the experiment toothpaste he used this morning. I notice his intoxicating musk that he puts off. And I almost lose myself.

"I've missed you Leah." He says, before we are rudely interrupted by none other than Samuel Uley.

"Well I hope im not interrupting." He says with his hands on his hips looking straight at Jacobs ass.

For a moment Jacob doesn't move, he just looks in my eyes then smiles. "Well, I was just welcoming my beta back home." He slowly crawls off of me and unhooks my clothes from my ankle and throws them to me. I guess he doesn't want Sam to see because he watches me dress but stands in front of me so Sam can't see.

I can tell im going to have an interesting vacation this summer.

**A/N So tell me what you guys are thinking! Give me some ideas, some reviews. Tell me what you love about it! Love you guys.. Now REVIEW**


	4. Loving On My Mind

**Jacob P.O.V**

After Leah gets dressed I still cant stop looking at her. By the way she is standing their looking at me I'm guessing she didn't want to stop either. I was seriously considering just jumping on her. I liked the way it felt when she was underneath me.

See me and Leah had a connection before she left. We had a connection before Nessie, But when Nessie happened we kinda lost it. I was all up the Cullens asses. But now its different. Nessie acts as if she doesn't need me anymore and it feels like our imprint bond is weakening. And this happened before Leah showed up. I honestly think I imprinted on Nessie because at the time she needed someone to save her family, and I was the lucky person who walked in and found her eyes first.

The thing is Nessie likes Collin. Her and him have gone on a few dates, they talk regularly. He is thinking of coming into my pack just to be closer to her. Young love is a magical thing I guess.

"*Cough, Cough* So Jacob, and Leah, How umm how is everythi- Wait Leah when did you get back? Why didn't you come over? You do know Emily misses you?" Sam starts asking Leah.

Her response? She starts walking away. Just great Sam, Just great.

**Leah P.O.V**

After I walk off I can hear Sam still talking.

"What the hell was that Black?" -Sam

"I was welcoming my beta back home"- Jacob says like it was none of his business.

"Well I don't welcome Jared back naked and laying all over him. If I would have gotten here minutes later would you have been having sex with her?"- Sam ask a little to angry for my liking.

"Id love to tell you ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"- Jacob yells.

Well that's my que to quit walking and start running. I really don't want to hear these two buffoons argue over me.

As im approaching the Cullin's house I can hear Alex laughing and I mean really laughing. She starts snorting when she thinks something is really funny.

"No, No I got one. When you yawn its really a ghost sticking its ding dong in your mouth." I can hear some people laugh and snicker but mainly its just Alex and Emmett. Which means I probably left her in the wrong hands. She does have a very dirty side.

"So no one killed Alexandria yet?" I ask as I walk into the house. She throws her dirtiest look my way. I start laughing and holding up my hands. "I'm joking gosh!"

"Hmm. I guess. But where have you been? Your hair is a tangled mess. If I had to guess Id say you just had sex." Alex says and winks at me.

This little she devil knows how to push my buttons. I can say that I'm a full on red right now.I see Edward looking at me with his eyebrows raises and he opens his mouth.

"Shut your face Edward." I say looking at him, I turn to look at Alex. "So how are you and Edward doing now knowing he reads minds." I say while moving my fingers around all crazy.

"Please don't call me that." Edward says.

At the same time Alex says," Edwinky and I are good friends now. Right?" And cracks up laughing. Just about everyone is laughing. Even Bella and Nessie. I kinda want to know how Alex feels about her, But ill ask her in privet.

We had been sitting around the Cullens place for a couple hours when Jacob walked in with Collin and Brady behind him.

Jacob smiles at me then walks towards me and takes a seat on the couch beside me. He puts his arm around my shoulders. I look up and see Edward looking at us kinda crazy. _Oh my gosh what am I doing? His imprint is just across the room. Her family is going to kill me. _Just as I'm about to move I see Nessie get up and jump in Collins arms.

When I look up again Edward is looking at Jacob calling him a perv.

I'm getting sleepy and so is Alex so we decided to head out for the night. Jacob and Seth take us home. Brady claimed he imprinted on Alex and tried to come to but she put a stop to it before I did. False imprinting I guess. I start laughing out loud when I think about that.

"You can sleep in my room for the night. I'm going to Jacobs." Seth is saying to Alex.

"No, Shes going to stay in my room. Nice move punk." I say while dragging Alex into my room.

"I have to try don't I?" Seth says and winks at Alex. She blushes and laughs.

"Lee, We should take another run tomorrow." Jacob says while walking out the door with Seth.

"Yeah sure." I say after hes already gone.

"So whats going on with you and Jacob?" Alex say and she pops the 'B' at the end.

"Um, Nothing. Why do you ask?" I say while making my bed.

"Oh Leah don't lie to me! I thought him and the little girl were bonded or some crap?"

"Yeah that's why there is nothing going on." I sound a little upset. I guess I am upset but why? Nessie seems to be all over Collin.

"Come on, Nessie is all over Collin. She doesn't care about Jacob like that. I asked." I look over at her like wtf." Well I just wanted to get to know what the bonding thing was. The way she was explain it to me, hers and Jacobs bonding has been dwindling. She loves him like an uncle or brother." She says and jumps on the bed. " I just know the way he looked at you while you guys were on the couch, That's exactly what my husband needs to have in his eyes the day we get married." She rolls over and is soon asleep.

I just think about all she has said. And soon enough im in dream land too. Dreaming about none other than Jacob.

**A/N This is moving along pretty fast. Know what makes it move faster? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWs. So yeah review (: **


	5. Chest Pains

**Jacob P.O.V**

As we're walking back to my place, I cant help but think about Leah. Even when I stop thinking about her, its still about her. I started to think about how the stars are looking tonight. Then Leah pops back into my head because I know how much Leah loves to go star gazing.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Seth yells at me.

Honestly I didn't know he was speaking. I just look over at him and shrug my shoulders.

"Ok so you have the hots for my sister. So what? You have an imprint Jacob. I'm sorry but I'm not going to just LET you hurt my sister again." Seth says as we're walking into my home.

I moved out of Billy's about 2 years ago. My place is right on the boarder. That way the vampires can come over and not break the treaty. Before you ask, Yes they did build it. They gave it to me as a Christmas present.

"Seth, I'm having a hard time thinking of anything other than Leah. Even talking about Nessie isn't holding my attention." I turn and look at him. "Something is going on with Me and Nessie's imprint. It's almost as if it isn't even there anymore."

"Well you need to figure that out before even looking at my sister again." Seth says while shoving a piece of bread in his mouth.

But he's right. I need to figure this out.

Its 2:48 in the morning and I can hear Seth downstairs snoring. I cant get to sleep. I can't stop thinking of Leah and this imprint that seems to be wearing off more and more each day. I really need someone to talk to about this. So I call up Edward. Who better to talk to then the person who knows what everyone is thinking.

We meet up in a clearing between my place and his.

"Edward I really don't want you to think im just trying to run out on Nessie or anything but I'm not feeling pulled to her anymore. Has she said anything? Does she think the same thing or what?" I ask with desperation in my voice.

"Well she hasn't said anything but I have picked up on some of her thoughts and I've come up with a conclusion." Edward says. I just watch him waiting as patiently as I can. Which isn't long. So he goes on. " When Collin first started coming into her thoughts is when I began to pay attention. He slowly started taking up more of her mind then you were. I then started watching your thoughts too. You had unintentionally started to focus more on the pack and your family at the same time she started to focus more on him. But then she started falling for the little runt. I think, and this is only my conclusion, That the more she falls for him the less she needs you. Because he will protect her, We both know that. "

"So is our imprint broken?" I ask a little nervous to his answer.

"No, but let me ask you something. When you first imprinted it felt as if 1000 wires were now holding you down to her, to earth right?" I just nod my head yes. "At first that is how it was but now it feels as if you've found your feet to hold you down now, and only a couple of wires are still holding you right?"

I thought about it. I felt more independent then I have in a long time. I did feel as if I mostly was holding myself down again. But there was a tiny almost non-existing part of me that was still held together by Nessie.

"I have a very reasonable conclusion to that." Edward says.

"Please tell me. I think I might have found someone that I'd like to give my all to." I say thinking of Leah.

"I simply think the more Nessie falls for Collin the less wires there will be. I think once they declare their love for each other, you will no longer feel any wires." Edward says.

I believe him. It sounds about right. I don't think there has ever been an incident in Quileute imprinting history that an imprintee has falling in love with another man. I am however one of the tribes best record setters.

It's been 6 weeks since Leah has been here. Ive taken her out almost every day of those 6 weeks. Tonight we are going to the Cullens for a celebration. Its Leah's and Alex's last week here. Seth is a little bummed about her leaving. For me to get Leah everyday she needed to know that Alex wouldn't be alone and that's where my wing-man Seth came in. I'm pretty sure that they are dating. He can thank me for that.

"Jake come on we're going to be late." Leah yells from car. I'm still inside grabbing a sandwich. "Oh fucking gosh." I hear Leah say. But she wasn't talking to me.

"Hey Leah, I thought you left weeks ago. Me and Em haven't seen you around." Sam's familiar voice says to her. I roll my eyes. I guess we need to leave now. I close and lock my house up and head to the car.

"That probably has something to do with the fact I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS. Why is that so hard to understand." Leah all but growls at him.

I walk around to my side of the car and hop in. Alex and Seth are in the back seat and I'm pretty sure they don't even notice that Sam is there. Alex has been wanting to meet him so she could 'Kick him in the testies'. Her words not mine. Leah is shaking about ready to phase to Sam give yet another apology, I just lay my hand on her leg. She looks up at me and stops shaking and smiles at me. I look up at Sam threw the window and wink and drive off while he is still saying his apology.

We've been at the Cullens house for about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Me and Leah are on the couch watching one of Alex and Emmett's games of who can be the nastiest in the shortest amount of time. I think Alex is winning, then again I have no idea how this game is even preformed.

My chest starts hurting, it feels like its on fire almost. Then its clinching and un-clinching. And all while its doing this im just coughing. Like im not getting air in the right pipe. It last for about 5 minutes then its gone. It slowly fades away.

"Hey Jacob you ok?" Leah ask me while rubbing my back. I look up to see Edward smiling and mouthing 'I love You' At first I was creeped out then I realized. I was free.

"Yes baby girl im fine." I say to Leah and give her a surprise kiss on the cheek.

**A/N so Yayyyyy here is the chapter that is going to open so much more chapters in the future! be nice and remember to leave ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	6. Are you going to kiss me?

**Leah P.O.V**

Today is our last day in La' Push and this is the third time today Alex has taken a shower, And its 6 pm so she has a good one or two left. Yesterday she took four. She walks out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. She jumps when she sees me on the bed.

"Oh Leah. I uhh, I thought you were out with Jacob."

"Yeah, Yeah I was, but then my brother ran past us, and the craziest thing happened. Wanna guess?" I ask her in a childish way.

"Ermm You know I'm no good at these guessing games." She states nervously. Oh shes hiding something.

"My brother smelled like sex." I look at her and she has her mouth hanging open.

"No way. How weird." And she goes back to drying her hair.

"You know the weirdest part? You smell like sex too. Actually for the past three fucking days you've been taking about 4 showers a day."

"Leah... I might have something to tell you." She says and squints her eyes and bites her lip.

"Yeah bitch you've been fucking my little brother!" I say to her and throw a couple pillows off the bed at her and laugh.

"Ohhh my gosh Leah! I though you were going to go wolf on me if I told you!" She laughs and flops down on the bed next to me. She lays her head in my lap and gets this glazed look in her eye. "Your brother is.. Hes special Leah. I mean I haven't felt this way in a long time. I really like him I think." She rolls over and puts her head in her hands and giggles.

"No, No. Not this high school shit!" I yell and jump off the bed. She follows me.

"But that's how he makes me feel. Like im a little high schooler again." She says all lovey. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door."I'm going to really miss him Lee." Alex slides down the door. I'm glad I cant see her right now. She makes the saddest faces sometimes you just wanna cry with her. "Maybe we should stay." She whispers.

"NO! We have one more year left of college, we are not going to be those quitters." I open the bathroom door and she just lays all the way down. I have to step over her and pull her upright. I sit next to her and she leans into me. "Hey I'm leaving Jacob and he just broke him imprint."

"I didn't expect for this to happen two months ago." She says and huffs.

"Me either chick. Me either."

Knock Knock KNOCK

"Holy kittens in bathroom water who the hell is beating on your door?" Alex ask all aggravated. We get up and go to the door. As soon as I open it before I can tell who it is im blindfolded and being carried.

"Leah? LEAH!" Alex screams.

"Its ok, its just Jacob and Seth. I can smell them." I hear them grumble after that.

"Hush Leah your going to ruin the surprise." Jacob says.

Five minutes later we arrive at our destination. Jacob slowly removes my blindfold. We are in Jacobs house. But its fixed up extremely well. On his stair case he has white Christmas lights streaming threw the poles. His sofa is covered in red rose petals is most of the floor in his living room. The dinning room has four plates set up. In the middle of the table is all the food. He has made Lasagna with green beans mash potatoes and rolls. It smells and looks delicious.

"Jacob? Did you do all this?" I ask.

"Nope. I had help from Seth." He says and points over to where Seth and Alex are kissing.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Leah leaves in the morning. For how long? How will this effect us?Seth had the great idea to do something special before they left. The little twerp likes Alex more than I can handle. So got IDEAS from Alice. She did not, repeat she did NOT help with the decorating, the cooking, any of that. Just Ideas. She also gave us something to give to Leah and Alex.

After we finish eating I give them what Alice gave me.

"Why didn't she give it to us in person?" Alex asks while Leah opens the envelope.

"Her exact word were 'I cant deal with them, I see this ending badly. There's going to be alot of crying and vampires cant cry so its going to be more painful for us. Lets just say Alex is a very emotional creature'." Alex looks a little hurt by this. Well more like alot of hurt. I'm pretty sure they will still stop by the Cullens before they leave.

"Oh wow. Really?" Leah asks looking at the card Alice gave me.

"Oooh whats it say?" Alex jumps into Seth's lap after asking.

"_We will all dearly miss you. We have given you a gift. We are all very proud that you are both staying in collage after this insightful trip. We want to make sure you guys stay together. Here is $10,000 for a place to live, the bills and to help with your vehicle. We want you girls to stay in college and not have to worry about money expenses. Think of this as a grant. _

_- Love all the Cullen's _

_Especially Emmett! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox" _

I look over to see Alex sniffling into Seth's shoulders. "That's so nice. Leah we hhhhaaaaavvvveeee to go see them before we leave in the morning."

"Right before we leave we will visit. I promise." Leah tucks the envelope and check into her pocket.

After a while Seth and Alex move to the couch and cuddle and talk, Me and Leah stay in the kitchen a while longer and talk about any and everything.

"Lets go join them." I say and wink at Leah. When we walk in the room we see Alex in Seth's lap just staring in his eyes and talking. It was a very intimate thing we were witnessing."Are you sure they didn't imprint?" I ask Leah again.

"Hell they may have." She say and leans against me. I take her up the stairs. To my bed room.

We lay down and I pull her close. I rub circles in her back as we talk about nonsense and laugh at little nothings. After 30 minutes we hear the door open and close.

"Guess they are off to God knows what." Leah says.

"You know kids." I say and I start leaning in closer to her. She looks in my eyes each movement I make.

"They do the craziest things." She says in a breathy way that just makes my pants become tight.

I get close enough were our lips are grazing each other.

"Leah." I breath out in a husky tone.

"Jacob... Are you going to kiss me or not?" And that all I need.

At first its slow, but something in the way our tongues start to move makes it more eager. Makes my hands roam over her body. Under her shirt. The tips of my fingers graze the bottom of her bra.

We stop, look into each others eyes asking the same question. I'm just waiting on her answer. She answers by pulling me back down to her lips. She kisses me and I feel like im flying. Soaring over the mountains with fresh air in my lungs.

Her hand slowly grabs at my back, she reaches her hands underneath my shirt. She runs her hands all the way up my back, then slowly and ever so lightly she scratches my back. And it takes all I have in me not to loose control at that moment.

**A/N So here they are. Heading back to Oklahoma. Whats going to happen next? If I could get some ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS RE****VIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS then we will know sooner!  
**


	7. Honey!

**Alex P.O.V**

We've been back in Oklahoma for 6 weeks, 4 days and approximately 18 hours. In that time Ive come to think I might have fallen in love with Seth. Every night I dream about him and me. About our short 2 months together. How it ended to beautiful to even imagine.

If me and Seth aren't talking on the phone, We are texting or snap chatting. Or we are face timing. Seth always asks me why I'm always dressed up and have my hair done. He at first thought It was to impress someone else. That is until I told him everyday I wake up and think about how im going to see him that day. I know we are going to be sending pictures all day or are on face time.

I get home from school 30 minutes before Leah does because my last class is short. As I walk into our house I pull out my phone and dial Seth's number. Before I can press call I hear a noise that sounds like its upstairs.

"Leah? I didn't know you were going to be home early today." I yell out as I walk up the stairs. Its just quiet. She didn't respond to me, and that kinda freaked me out. "Leah?"

As I get to the top of the stairs I pull out my pocket knife that's attached to my keys. I hear a bump in the door to my right. My heart is beating irregularly, And im starting to sweat. I kind of think I should call the cops and wait outside. But yet I still slowly open the door and laying on Leah's bed is Jacob.

"What the hell Jacob you almost gave me a heart attache." I say and grab my chest. I'm grabbed from behind and I jump and scream, Only to be comforted by Seth's laugh. I turn in his arms and dig my head in his chest and instantly melt into him.

"Hey babe. Ive missed holding you." Seth says into my hair.

"Ive missed you holding me. Ive missed your kisses more." I look up into Seth's eyes and he bends his head down as I get on my tippy toes and kisses me.

"Oh my gosh can you guys please go into her room. I'm trying to be sexy for Leah!" Jacob says sitting on Leah's bed.

Giggling I pull Seth into my room and fall into his chest on my bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I say and slap his chest in a playful way.

"Because I wanted to see your eyes light up in person." Seth says and kisses me in a way that I've missed so much.

"Did they light up enough for you?" I grab his head and start kissing him. "Ive missed you babe. More than words can express."

"More than words, huh?" Seth pulls me atop of him. "Do you think you can express in in actions?"

I act like im thinking about it but his impatient self starts talking. "While your thinking im going to show you exactly how much Ive missed being this close to you." He says while kissing on my neck and lifting up my shirt.

I have a feeling im not going to any of my classes tomorrow.

**Leah P.O.V**

As I get out of my car and walk up the steps to my house, I cant help but think I smell Jacob. For the past 6 almost 7 weeks I've thought I smelt Jacob everywhere I went. The first couple of weeks were the worst. Today though it really is getting to me.

As I open the door the smell hits me full on, and I have to admit I got turned on. I can also smell my brother and tha'ts not something Ive been smelling for the past 6 weeks. I climb the stairs 2 at a time. The smell just gets stronger. I get outside my door and the smell is almost overpowering. Like Jacob was rubbing himself all over my door. I take a deep breath and pray to the Gods above that I'm not imagining the smell.

I slowly open up the door and laying on my bed is the sexiest man Ive ever seen in life. Jacob Black. He was also snoring. I go and jump on the bed and in a sing song voice say "Honey I'm home!"

He quickly awakes and grabs me down to his level. "Ive missed you Leah." He says playing his fingers threw my hair.

I begin kissing him all over. Starting with his cheeks, then im off to his neck already making hickeys. Bout time I reach back to his mouth our hands are all over each other, when he stops me.

"Leah wait." He says and pushes me away gently.

"If its about Seth, I know hes here and truthful they are probably already doing it." I say and go back for his lips. He kisses me back for a while then pushes me off again.

" No Leah. There were vampires here." I slowly stop kissing his neck when he says that.

"Here? Here where?" I sit up and look at him.

"Here. As in your home." Jacob says.

**A/N so Jacob and Seth couldn't stay away for long. Figures. hahaha Anyways remember to Review and tell me WHO you think the vampire my be and why they might be there for!**


	8. AN

A/N Just wanted to let my loyal readers know that im not gone, but I wont e uploading any new chapters tonight and maybe not tomorrow. But on Sunday get ready! ill have alot on Sunday.

Thanks guys XOXO


	9. Scream

**A/N Ok so I was asked to do an ACTUAL lemon. Im horrible at writing them soooooo Im going to try. Please let me know how it was. I swear im going to try my best!**

**Alex P.O.V**

After Seth takes my shirt off his hands roam all over my body while his mouth roams over my neck and he slowly moves his head down to my cleavage. When Seth touches me it sends fireworks threw every inch of my body. Its hard to imagine that my core inst even half as hot as I get around Seth.

He takes his hands and cups my breast. My 36 DD breast spill out of my bra, But that doesn't matter. Seth seemed to get bras down and mine is off soon after his hands are on my breast.

I moan at the heat coming out of his mouth. He has placed his mouth right over my nipples and is slowly licking and sucking away. He twirls his tongue around my nipple, and with my other breast he has his thumb swirling over my nipple. He switches sides and does the same thing.

He lifts himself over me and keeps his mouth on my breast but his hands moved down to my shorts. He takes his mouth off of my breast. His hands pull me to the edge of the bed. He slowly pulls my shorts and thong off.

He opens my legs more so he can scoot closer to my core. He looks at me then down at my center, and he leans in close and smells me while he slowly closes his eyes. When he opened his eyes again I swear I seen pure animal in them. And that honestly turned me on more. And he noticed.

He slowly placed on finger in me, watching me the whole time. He slowly moved it around. In and out, round and round. He watched me as I had difficulty holding myself up, and how I moaned. When I closed my eyes to enjoy it more he lowered his head and started to lick my clit. He licked and sucked and played with it all using his tongue. He still had one finger in me. When he placed two in me and started to move faster and lick faster I arched my back off the bed and moaned.

"Ohh. Seth. Please." Was all I could moan. He knew what i wanted. But I think he liked to see me suffer from pleasure.

He started to move his fingers in and up then out. His tongue was licking and twirling all around my little clit. When he started that, I was almost over the top. Almost. Then he squeezed a third finger in me and started going faster. And in and instant I had cam all over his fingers.

He licked my juices up from his fingers. I laid my head back and waited for him to lay with me so we could actually start with him. His big, thick di-

"Uhhhh. Seth!" He was back at it down there. Licking only. He pulled my closer by my hips. He was sucking on my clit and licking up everything that came out of me. He moaned in my crotch and I about lost it again. He was licking faster and sucking and nibbling and twirling that damn amazing tongue of his. He started flicking my clit with his tongue. I didn't even know tongues can go that fast.

"Im-mmm, Ohh. Babbbbby. Imm Oh shit. Sethhhhh I'm I'mmmmm." I couldn't get it out but he knew what I meant. He tugged on my hips more bringing me closer to his face. The thought of me cumming all over his mouth made me cum faster. And he liked it.

When he cam up from down there to watch me pant. I pulled him up by his hand and grabbed his head, 'You have something right-" And I licked myself up off of his top lip. If its possible he got harder.

Its almost to hard to believe but I did feel it. Seth's dick was massive. I don't know if it was because he was a wolf or if it just ran in his blood line but it was like King Kong's dick.

Seth started to kiss me again and I reached for his pants belt. But he stopped me. "What? I want to please you like you did me." He just shook his head.

"No. This time is all about you. Next time, you can. But seeing you squirm all over the bed just from my touch pleases me so much." Its true. I am all over the bed running. His tongue is like magic, His dick is addicting. He knows how to use everything.

'But-" He quickly shut me up by kissing me. Hard. I started to pull on his pants wanting them off. He climbed on top of me still kissing me. He let me unbuckle his pants and pull his boxers down. I started stroking him and He moaned in my mouth. "Quit." I just looked at him and slowly started up again. He let me.

I started slowly but then I speed up and moved my other hand down to his sweet cock. One hand pumped and the other played with his head moving his pre-cum around. He started to grunt. I took that as my signal to go for it. I moved my legs out from underneath him and kept pumping. I slowly made my way to his cock. My tongue slowly started to lick him

He quickly flipped over and pulled me on top of him. Having my pussy sitting on his face he began eating, licking sucking all on me. I leaned forward moaning and went for his delicious cock. He was licking and sucking me and I was licking, sucking and pumping on him.

He'd start on me so good that all I could do was moan, take my mouth off of him and go slack. Then I would start on him and all he could do was moan and grip my hips and pull my juices in closer to him. I just keep sucking and pumping. Then I used my other hand to play with his balls and It was over then. He went rigged and loosened his grip on my hips and I threw my ass off of his face and over to the side and kept my magic going.

"Ughhh. Alex. Ohh. Stopppp." I knew he was about to come and I pumped faster and sucked harder. I loved the taste of Seth. And when he blew in my mouth, I sucked more. i wanted all of him. Every single drop.

He pulled me beside him," I thought I told you this is all about pleasing you." he says trying to be stern.

"And I could have swore that I wanted to please you. You didn't stop me." I pointed out. He just nodded his head and climbed on top of me.

"Don't stop me when It gets to good to handle. And don't run either." He smirks and takes his pants and boxers off completely before I can ask what hes talking about. Hes in me and all I can do is moan.

He starts pounding me. I'm sure not as forcefully as he probably can. But each pounding sends waves of pleasure and tingling.

"Ahhh, Sethhhhh . Pleassse. Stoopppp. Ohhh myy. Ohhhhhhh." I was screaming now. I couldn't help it.

"No." He grunts at me. 'Next time. Ughh. Are you going to let me please yooooou. Uhhh." he grunts and moans at me. He flips over and I'm on top but hes moving me with his hands. I'm glad because I cant move. The pleasure has me in a frozen state.

"Ahhhh." I yell as he keeps plowing into me. Ramming me from underneath. He pulls me down and throws me up and pulls me back down it feels like heaven.

"Yes, uhhh, Or no!" He yells back at me and begins moving his hips up to meet mine with such force that I am beginning to love.

"Yesssssssssss" I scream at him and he keeps throwing me up and down on his dick. I swear I could do this with him all the time. The shivers he sent threw my body made me want him even more when we were done. And I was close.

"Ohh Seth. Yesss. Right theeeeeerre." I'm clawing at his chest now. He grunts at me as he moves me faster on his cock. I'm loving every minute of it. And then I'm soaring. Flying off of a high that only he can give me. "Sethh Iii-II. Oh Seth. I-i-i-i-I Love you." I said without even thinking. I ment it, But I didn't mean to say it like this. I wanted to gradually tell him.

Seth slowed me down riding him. I thought all was lost. I thought he would run and e like _This bitch is crazy. _But he speaks to me in such a soft tone. "I-i-I I love you too Alexandria." And he rolls us over again. With him still deep inside of me. He kisses me so tender and he starts pumping slowly in me. He keeps kissing me. Loving me. He was making love to me and it felt like I would explode.

Kissing him and rubbing all over his back. He begin to pick up his speed but nothing compared to what we were doing earlier. I pulled him in closer to me if that's possible. I held his face away from mine and I looked into his eyes and he looked into my soul.

"I love you Alex." Seth made my heart beat erratically. He made me feel like I was going to explode from feelings. All good feelings. I was over joyed and he was bringing me to my peak once again.

"I love you too Sethhhh." I moaned and scratched at his back digging him into me.

"Ahhhhh" "Uhhhhh" We moaned at the same time. Finishing together. It was so powerful I almost was scared to see how an Imprint was if this was love.

We lay together for a while after that. Our pillow talk was about when we noticed how deep our feelings had gotten. It was magical. And you can say whatever you want. You can say this isn't love. But if this isn't love, I'm scared to see how that is compared to this. But I know this is love.

I had thought I was in love before but looking back and comparing it to how I feel now. It doesn't hold a light to this. It dulls so much next to this. I know what I have, and I know how I feel and this is the realist thing in my life. I love Seth Clearwater.

**A/N So this is my Lemon. Please tell me what you think of it. I tried my best. Hopefully it was good enough for you guys! I love you guys!**


	10. Class and that other thing

**Leah P.o.v**

I couldn't even get it in because I was so pissed that there had been a vampire in my house. My home!

I called Rose and she said none of the Cullens had been down this way. Edward read everyone's minds and promised it wasn't any of them because I was pretty heated that one had been so close and I was slipping!

So me and Jacob are downstairs in the living room with he Tv turned up to the highest volume waiting for Seth and Alex to fucking hurry the hell up. I was getting more pissed because Ive been home for like and hour already and they haven stopped yet.

Once I was on my way too the room to knock on the door and ask if they were done yet and then half way up the stairs Alex pretty much screamed. And she kept at it. Loud bitch. Ughhhh I was so fucking aggravated.

Jacob called Sam and asked Sam to ask all of his pack about any vampires on the loose. He had called Quil, and He said he hadn't known of any. Embry hasn't called him back yet.

I hear the door open _Finally those fucking rabbits quit._ Was all I could think. Seth walked down the stairs with just some shorts on, Alex with just Seth's shirt on. But she was walking... Funny. Ohhh great. Not only did I have to listen to my little brother having sex I had to see what the fuck came out of it. Just great.

Seth smiled at me. "Hey Leah" and tried to hug me I slapped his hands away.

"After you take a shower you can hug me." I said and just rolled my eyes.

"Right." He sat on the couch opposite of me and Jacob and pulled Alex on his lap. I swear this kid has grown up. I almost want to cry then I remember the vampire.

"So me and Leah were talking about the vampire that's been here and she didn't smell it either." Jacob says to Seth. Alex gasps and Seth pulls her closer.

"Its ok. M here. That thing inst going to do shit to you." He says in her ear and looks up at us." Of course not. I'm the one with he super smell. I'm not surprised by Leah though. I'm actually surprised she could phase as easily as she did after three years."

_**One Month Later**_

In the month that passed Seth and Jacob had made them selves completely at home. I finally got some alone time with Jacob. Alex had taken Seth to her home town to meet her mother.. That of course went great. I mean, Who doesn't like Seth. Alex did however say she thinks her mom was hitting on him half the night. And her dog smelt him for like and hour before she decided he wasn't a threat.

In the month its a shame to say that we still haven't found out who the fucking vampire was. It hadn't been around our home since Jacob and Seth got here but I had a creepy feeling that it was watching us.

After a couple of days Alex put her foot down to Seth ( He didn't want her to go to school with a vampire on the loose.)

_**Flash Back**_

_Alex was getting dressed and Seth walked in the room. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked her eating a sand which._

_"Getting ready for school." She said as if Seth hadn't been keeping her hostage for a couple days._

_"Umm No your not. Theirs a vampire on the loose watching you or Leah and I don't know which one and its probably still out there so no. We can have a movie day." He said and tried to hug her. _

_"Seth, I know you care, but im still going to live my life. Now I have one year left of collage and ill be damned if I don't finish school because some stupid fucking sparkly vampire is obsessed with Leah because im surrrrre its not me. So Sethy pooh (She says and pinches his cheeks) you can come and walk me to my classes and you can even wait outside my class room door, but either way, whether your a wolf or my sexy boyfriend. I'm going to class." And she walks right past him and goes and makes something to eat for breakfast. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_Buzz, Buzz. _ My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Rose calling. Hopefully she had found out who it was.

'Hello'

_Hey Leah, Me and Emmett are on our way to your home. _

'Uhh. Ok. But why? Do you know who it is?'

_No, Sorry we don't. But Alice had a vision and said we needed to be down there. She didn't elaborate just said we need to be down there._

'Ok, When can we expect you?'

_Well be there by nightfall. _

'Alright. Drive safe!'

_Were running... Alice said to run._

I laughed at that. Rose running from Washington? Her hair would be messed up her clothes would be torn. Hell she'd look rugged.

_Shut your face Clearwater. _Rose yelled in the phone and hung up.

I looked up, I knew Jacob and Seth heard but Alex didn't know.

"Rose and Emmett are on the way. They don't know why but Alice had a vision that they needed to be here." I told Alex. She just nodded her head. She was about to head back to class, And Seth was right behind her!

**Alice P.O.V**

I was giggly and more happy than usual. My last vision had me extremely happy, I was already making plans.

_**Alice's Vision**_

_I can see Leah and Alexandria down in Oklahoma. Packing. Yes packing there stuff. When suddenly Leah and Alex rush to the bathroom together. One of them throws up, the other is holding hair back. Rose walks into the bathroom and starts laughing. _

_'Pregnant I see?' And both girls look up at her._

_'Which one of us.' Although the one with her face in the toilet already knew. She knew it was her a couple weeks ago. Her body had started to ache. She almost felt like she had the flu. But she knew that wasn't possible. It was September. Her boobs ached and she had started to get the sick feeling when she smelled some stuff. Mostly eggs._

_Rosalie pointed to the one on the floor. 'Umm I'm going to have to pick you. Duhhhh.' _

_'I cant be pregnant!' She all but screams._

_All the guys look at each-other then back upstairs. 'Whose pregnant they all yell together.' And started fighting to get up the stairs first.  
_

_**End of vision **_

Oh I was going to have fun planning this! I called the collage today to get them transferred to a college closer to us. They would be moving here next week. I was sooooooo excited!

"Alice can you please quit jumping around me." Carlisle asked. I just sighed at him How could he not be excited. Right I hadn't told anyone.

"By the way, You might want to update your patients room. Well be having someone that will be coming by regularly." I say and skip out of the room. I cant wait to go shopping!

**A/N So who do you think is pregnant? I didn't really let anything slip about who it was. Anyway REVIEW!**


	11. AN 2

**A/N Hey guys, I just wanted you all to know this next chapter will be up in a couple days. My computers charger is messed up and it only works if you bend it a special way. I'm trying to hold off on getting a new one but it looks like that's what im going to have to do. Anyway, be patient with me, The story is still going. I want this next chapter to be done just perfect. Its going to have alot of stuff going on in it! **

**I love you guys! xoxoxoxo Poopsi17**


	12. Two Blue

**Leah P.O.V **

Rosalie and Emmett showed up right after night fall. Of course exactly how they said they would be. We were all sitting in the living room, each of us with the guy we loved, When Seth became very rigid and begin to growl followed by Jacobs growling and shaking. They both stood and got in fighting position. I really have no idea whats going on with my senses, I knew there was a threat But for the life of me I couldn't smell it!

"Oh please dogs have a seat somewhere." Rose says as she just strolls into my home. I became very relaxed at seeing her. The boys on the other hand were still shaking.

"Hey Rosalie!" Alex gets up to greet her. They give a brief hug then separate as if it never happened. "Where is the big bad bear at?" Referring to Emmett.

"Right here!" Emmett yells from outside the door. He comes in caring over sized backpacks. If they were human Id question his ability to carry those, but seeing as he is the super buff vampire, there was no need to ask.

"Hey Rose, I was going to get you a key made." I said sarcastically referring to her just walking in.

"Oh, well aren't you a dear." She says matching my sarcasm. We don't hug, that isn't my thing. I don't really like being openly affectionate. Well except with Jacob and that's for obvious reasons.

I take a seat next to Jacob and watch as Rose finds a place upstairs to put her bags. I hear Jacobs stomach growl, and look over at him and he gives me a pleading look. "I'll love you forever and always." He says and kisses my cheek. I just shake my head and head to the kitchen.

I open the pantry and get out the bread, I love the smell of bread. I go over to the fridge and open it to get the marical whip. And it hits me. I'm rushing up the stairs past Alex, as she is going to her room, And slam the bathroom door open and just as the bile and the left over hot dogs from earlier come rushing back up my throat and out my mouth and land into the toilet bowl. Before I know whats going on Alex is holding my hair back and patting me on the back.

Rose walks in and starts laughing. "Pregnant I see?" She says and laughs louder.

"Which one of us?" I ask already knowing what she was going got say. Ive been having my period for almost two years now. Although I don't get it every month I felt like I should have gotten it. Maybe because Ive been having sex and I did need that red to tell me everything was good. But I didn't get it, but that still wasn't a legit answer. I mean it came every couple of months when it felt like it. No the real thing that had me going crazy was the body aches. I felt like I was having the flu. My body ached and my boobs hurt so much! I mean my nipples felt like somebody was biting and pulling and they finally let go. I know I don't get sick so it couldn't be the flu, and it was October. The flu hadn't started around here yet.

Rosalie pointed to me on the floor. "Umm I'm going to have to pick you. Duhhhh."

I think its the fact that someone besides myself thinks I'm pregnant that has gotten me all shaken up. "I cant be pregnant!" I scream at Rose. Only realizing after I hear the footsteps that it wasn't a good Idea.

Soon there was banging on the door but Rose wouldn't let anyone in. Her phone started to ring and she answered. "Look Ill open the door when Le-"

_Hey Rose I have something for Leah in your side pocket of your backpack. Its in a little black cover._

"Alice?" Rose looks over at me, "Alice what exactly was your vision for me and Emmett to come here?"

_Just go to your bag. __**Click.**_

Rose gets her bag out from under the cabnit in the bathroom. She goes into the side pocket and pulls out the little bag. She can feel a box. When she uncovers the box she sees the pregnancy test box. It has two test in it. She holds it up for me to see and I just shake my head and put it down and muttered ' Alice that fucking bitch.'

Rose of course makes me take it, and 3 and a half minutes later, the two little blue lines confirm that I am indeed pregnant. FML

**A/N Ok so in the last chapter I messed up. I should have put October instead of september. Alex and Leah left Oklahoma in the middle of May, came back two months later ( Middle of July ) where home for 6 weeks before Jacob and Seth came ( September ) and have been there for one month ( October). Ughhh soooo confusing trying to make a baby!**


End file.
